User talk:WIERDGREENMAN
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pop Tarts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Guava Mango page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Nice dude how did u even make that many edits rofl they just pop tarts xD apples are red 00:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) To Goku 556: This wiki is in need of many improvements. For example, it says "Pop Tarts" everywhere, when Kellogg's official name is "Pop-Tarts".WIERDGREENMAN 00:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Umm...., i think ur a geek who is a grammar freak that loves starwars The above comment is from Goku556. (For proof, check his edit history.) Goku556, there is nothing wrong with being an immediatist with near-perfect grammar. You may be in the eventualism camp, which is fine, but calling someone a "freak" can constitute as a personal attack on Wookieepedia. I just want to let you know that many of your edits would constitute as vandalism on Wookieepedia. If anything of the sort was tried over there, those edits would be subject to immediate reversion. That wiki is much more active (it is being used 24/7), and as a result, has many, many recent changes patrollers who undo trolling within seconds of the act. Because of the activity level of this wiki, vandalism and otherwise bad writing must wait hours or more for people like me to improve this wiki. Behavior like yours would result in you being banned from a popular wiki such as Wookieepedia. You mentioned me having "many" edits? When that number is over 250, I will be applying for rollback rights. Please do not continue making useless edits (such as adding subjective categories).WIERDGREENMAN 02:39, November 17, 2010 (UTC) So, wierdgreenman, if, as you claim, you are constantly policing you pet pop-tarts wiki, then why is it that the "Dulce de Leche" page has not yet been cleaned up? I find myself forced to observe that you are falling down on the job. Pick up the pace, bub. Hi, thanx for your message and i love this wikia Dear weirdgreenman, Thank you for welcoming me to your wiki. It makes me feel good that people care. I've only been using wikia for a couple of weeks. I figures the message was probably automated, but even so, i wanted to say thank you. Hello WIERDGREENMAN, I am Plo Koon 78. Will you look at my page lizard.wikia.com? Thx. Thank you for your warm welcome, miku0326 I just had an idea! a pop tart fanon wikia! just a thought. Thanks i did not know there was a peanut butter and jelly flavorSketchy1200 06:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Skecthy1200 Do I know you?? Cuz like you wrote on my talkpage....and uh do I know you or like what?? *No, that was an automated message. But welcome!WIERDGREENMAN 00:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thank you! Yes, I'm really glad I can help. Bad, that it are stubs yet, but I'm sure it will growing. I really like it, however i'm Dutch and not an American.--Station7 19:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Bubbles likes to be a bubble! 22:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I want to let you know that kids love pop-tarts themselves. From, Mr. Bubbles (MrBubbles23) Help with blocking Hello! Honestly, I'm just here to ask you how to get out of a user block on another wiki? Thanks! -hard4me Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 17:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC). EWWW GROSS 당신은 내가 누군지 맞춰봐 10 달러는 대체 누군지 짐작하지 않을 것을 말합니다. lol